FRIEND (song)
FRIEND is a 2017 song by SOARA. Overview The second single released with TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION Volume 1 that served as the ending song for the anime episode of the same name. The song is also featured in TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for ALIVE QUEST～Densetsu no Hajimari～ & HAPPY 8 BIRTHDAY. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * * *Everyone TV Size Ver. |-|Kanji= ( ) Ah Ah ( ) なんでかな 君の前では こんなにも自由になれるよ きらりと 伝う雫には 青空 浮かんでた なんでかな 君の前では 僕も同じ 笑顔になれるよ きらりと 瞬き合って 手を振る またね、と Kanji provided by user Saruhikofushimis. |-|Romaji= ( ) Ah Ah ( ) Nande ka na kimi no mae de wa konnani mo jiyū ni nareru yo Kirari to tsutau shizuku ni wa aosora ukandeta Nande ka na kimi no mae de wa boku mo onaji egao ni nareru yo Kirari to mabataki atte te wo furu mata ne、to Romaji translations by user Vocaloidfan001. |-|English= ( ) Ah Ah ( ) I wonder why, I can be this free in front of you At the streaming droplets, the blue sky floated beamingly Somehow, I can smile the same in front of you Gleamingly gazing, waving hands and “see you again” English translations by sh3ro on Tumblr. Full Version |-|Kanji= ( ) Ah Ah ( ) なんでかな 君の前では こんなにも自由になれるよ きらりと 伝う雫には 青空 浮かんでた なんでかな 君の前では 僕も同じ 笑顔になれるよ きらりと 瞬き合って 手を振る またね、と My friend ( ) Ah (思い出が) Ah 追いかけて (wow) なんでかな 君と行った場所 鮮明に思い出せるよ きらりと 目を引くような 景色じゃないけど なんでかな 君と一緒なら モノクロがカラーに見えるよ きらりと 眩い絆 レンズに残ってる Memory (La la la la...) なんでかな 君の前では こんなにも自由になれるよ きらりと 伝う雫には 青空 浮かんでた なんでかな 君の前では 僕も同じ 笑顔になれるよ きらりと 瞬き合って 手を振る またね、と ( ) Kanji provided by user Saruhikofushimis. |-|Romaji= ( ) Ah Ah ( ) Nande ka na kimi no mae de wa konnani mo jiyū ni nareru yo Kirari to tsutau shizuku ni wa aosora ukandeta Nande ka na kimi no mae de wa boku mo onaji egao ni nareru yo Kirari to mabataki atte te wo furu mata ne、to My Friend ( ) Ah (Omoide ga) Ah oikakete (wow) Nande ka na kimi to itta basho senmei ni omoi daseru yo Kirari to me wo hiku youna kenshiki janai kedo Nande ka na kimi to issho nara monochro ga color ni mieru yo Kirari to mabayui kizuna lens ni nokotteru Memory (La la la la...) Nande ka na kimi no mae de wa konnani mo jiyū ni nareru yo Kirari to tsutau shizuku ni wa aosora ukandeta Nande ka na kimi no mae de wa boku mo onaji egao ni nareru yo Kirari to mabataki atte te wo furu mata ne、to ( ) Romaji translations by user Vocaloidfan001. |-|English= ( ) Ah Ah ( ) I wonder why, I can be this free in front of you At the streaming droplets, the blue sky floated beamingly Somehow, I can smile the same in front of you Gleamingly gazing, waving hands and “see you again” My Friend ( ) Ah (memories) Ah Run after (wow) I wonder why, I can recall the place I went with you clearly Gleamingly, although not an eye-catching scenery Somehow when I’m with you, monochrome can be seen in colour Sensational bonds beamingly remain in the lens As memory (La la la la...) life}} I wonder why, I can be this free in front of you At the streaming droplets, the blue sky floated beamingly Somehow, I can smile the same in front of you Gleamingly gazing, waving hands and “see you again” ( ) English translations by sh3ro on Tumblr. References Category:SOARA songs Category:Songs Category:Ending songs Category:Singles Category:Anime Singles Category:PROANI songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs